


Unauthorised Intruder

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Geico "Witch in a Broom Factory" Commercial
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's got in again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unauthorised Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [team_fen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_fen/gifts).



'Uh, guys? She's here again!'

They looked up. Black petticoats and sturdy bristles, a mad, whooping, giggling comet, sweeping around the light fittings, skimming the machines on the shop floor.

'I wouldn't mind,' Jim said, 'but it's kinda distracting. Aren't there meant to be rules about this?'

'Aren't you meant to shut the damn window?' Bert retorted. 'Stop her getting in?'

'No, that was Claire. She's got the key.'

Bert laughed. 'Too late. Look.'

Jim followed his gaze. 'Oh.'

There were two figures up there now, chasing each other gleefully.

'What the hell,' said Jim. He reached for a broom.


End file.
